1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a securing one or more shoe lace ends.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many individuals have difficulty tying shoes laces, whether due to being young in age or lacking the necessary dexterity or flexibility to reach their shoes for even the brief period of time needed to tie their shoes laces. In the case of young children who are unable to tie shoe laces, caregivers may not notice shoe laces becoming untied, leading to potentially embarrassing or dangerous situations. Caregivers, on the other hand, may notice shoe laces becoming untied, yet be bothered by continually having to re-tie them. Other individuals, while able to tie shoe laces, may find the process annoying.
Fashion trends come and go increasingly fast, often more quickly than an individual may grow out of, or otherwise “wear out,” a pair of shoes. Similarly, an individual often cannot capture all of the current fashion trends in a single pair of shoes.
What is therefore needed is a decorative shoe lace cincher.